


Spring is Here

by labyrinthof_fan_fiction



Series: Smoke and Springtime [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 50s au, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthof_fan_fiction/pseuds/labyrinthof_fan_fiction
Summary: Jaskier seeing Geralt in the club for the first time. And damn if his song choices for the night weren’t spot on. Companion to my previous one-shot (When Your Heart’s on Fire) Smoke Gets in Your Eyes.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Smoke and Springtime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Spring is Here

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My hand slipped, my brain slipped, Vic Damone’s album That Towering Feeling! and crooner Jaskier will be the end of me. That Towering Feeling! Released in 1956. ‘Spring is Here’ is the inspiration today. Fun facts about Vic: Born Vito Rocco Farinola in Brooklyn. His favorite singer was Frank Sinatra (same). He has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.
> 
> Warnings: Smoking and Alcohol Consumption, probably some swears. (yes I write half the warnings before actually writing this.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Witcher, Geralt, Jaskier, ‘Spring is Here,’ or ‘Young Love’

Jaskier sighed as he made his way to the club, crisp spring air swirling about him. Another night, another show. Singing at Club Mythe paid the bills, and he loved it. The creative outlet of having his own set to change at will soothed the ache in his heart, not to mention having the best backing band in the city. He couldn’t count the amount of times they had pulled together his harebrained sets. But they always did, even if Steven, his pianist and bandleader wanted to throttle him on a daily basis. 

This week they had the good fortune to have Antony, a violinist, available. And Jaskier was so happy to have a violinist available, this gave him the chance to dive into the heart wrenching love songs he had been craving. Sure, he could do this regularly, but there was nothing that pulled on the lovesick soul’s heartstrings more than a mournful violin. 

Jaskier had been in a melancholy mood for weeks now, Club Mythe was one of those magical places in the city. You know the kind, secret and hidden, a sanctuary for the lost and downtrodden. A place where all the broken souls found themselves and found each other. Jaskier had felt envy making a new home in the pit of his stomach as he watched the couples in the room every night. The pairs in the corner of the room, whispering and kissing, oblivious to the world around them. The duos who spent their nights on the dance floor, wrapped together with cigar smoke swirling around them. Jaskier loved watching the dancers when he sang. Something about the atmosphere made them seem other worldly, and it was not just because of the people who made up the couples. 

He often wondered how Andy was able to keep the place open. How he managed to slip under the nose of the law. Men and women dancing together wasn’t that groundbreaking, men dancing with men and women dancing with women an entirely different story. He had his suspicions of how Andy managed it, but he never asked questions. There were questions and things that he dared not ask or touch, because he knew it was smarter that way. He had enough skeletons in his closet, and he wasn’t about to become one in someone else’s. 

He entered the club through the side entrance, nodding to Andy, who was stacking boxes of whiskey. He made his way through the club to the backstage area and tossed his overcoat onto the chair in front of the vanity. He noticed Steven’s jacket on the chair, but no Steven. He glanced around noticing Antony’s violin case in the corner. No Steven, no Antony. “Bastards.” He muttered, there was no doubt in his mind the two were hiding in a part of the club that he was not going to try to find. They’d come back in when they were done, with swollen lips and red faces. Jaskier always had a laugh at their expense, how they thought that anyone in this club, in this band would give a damn was far beyond him. But he was always left with a bit of jealousy and sadness. It was obvious to anyone who came across that pair, that they were truly in love. And Jaskier truly wished that he had someone who loved him as equally as those two loved each other. 

He moved to look into the mirror. Straightening his pink bowtie made eye contact with himself. He picked up the comb he kept at the mirror and pulled his hair back into a slight pompadour style. He would never get the lift that Angie, the drummer, did, and they had the same length hair. He sighed and began humming to warm his voice up. He pulled the set list from his pocket, glancing over the tunes, occasionally running through the tough spots on an open vowel. To most he probably seemed insane, but he was a singer, and slightly insane. He heard footsteps and turned, Steven and Antony were walking back together, hands entwined and swollen lips. They had not heard Jaskier and he let an evil smirk come across his face, “ _Young Love.”_ He belted out.

The two men pulled themselves out of their rose colored stupor to look at the man in front of them. Jaskier winked at them and returned to his humming, how those two idiots kept thinking that no one knew what was going on between them was beyond him. 

“So Jask, are you sure about this opener tonight?” Antony asked, threading his hands behind his back nervously. 

Jaskier looked over at the man, “Why?” 

“Isn’t just a little….sad to start with?” Antony managed to spit out. 

Steven started laughing at the violinist, “Antony, my dear, there is no hope in trying to get Jaskier to change a setlist.” 

Antony blushed, one hand coming up to rest on the back of his neck. “I know, I just thought….”

Steven reached up and placed a hand on the other man’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, Jask just needs to put himself out there, then he’ll get upbeat.” He glanced over and winked at the singer. 

Jaskier rolled his eyes, “It’s the first day of Spring, ‘Spring is Here’ is a perfect opener.” 

“And Jaskier has to remind all the fine patrons of this lovely establishment, that he is looking for someone to play backseat bingo with.” Steven said, dodging Jaskier’s arm that reached out to slap him. “C’mon let’s go get warmed up on stage before Andy opens this place up.” 

Jaskier folded the set list and placed it in his breast pocket and follow Steven to the stage. Antony lingered to take his violin out. Jaskier made his way to the microphone adjusting the stand, he had been off last night, Bobby had been in for him, and he never seemed to remember to return the microphone back to how Jaskier preferred it. Antony made his way out and put the violin under his chin, Steven began to play chords as Antony began to twist his tuners. Jaskier settled in, waiting for the instrumentalists to finish. 

“So what do we want to start with?” He asked. 

“Let’s give ‘Spring is Here’ a quick run through.” Antony said, “That’s the most intensive one for me.” 

“Start from the beginning then stop when we feel fine?” Jaskier asked.

“Sounds good.” Antony answered, rolling his shoulders and bringing the violin under his chin. He made eye contact with Jaskier, took a sharp intake of breath and began. 

The trio finished their rehearsal, Jaskier had to admit, while the full band was exhilarating, there was nothing better than a small group of musicians who connected on another plane of existence. 

Andy was wiping down the bar, “Can I let people in now?”

“Yeah, we’re good.” Jaskier answered, stepping away from the microphone. 

“See you boys back in an hour.” Andy said, stepping away from the bar and nodding to Benny the bouncer. 

The trio made their way back to the dressing room, Andy had set out their preferred drinks. Steven, straight scotch, Antony, beer, and Jaskier, water. Jaskier had done one show with alcohol in his system and it was almost his last. Now he waited until the end of the show to enjoy himself. The hour passed quickly, Antony and Steven wrapped in conversation, Jaskier wrapped in jealousy, he was happy for the two, truly. But he was lonely and ready for someone in his life, it just seemed that no one wanted him. 

“Please welcome the house band, Mythe and Legends.” Andy announced. 

The trio made their way onto stage as the group in the club greeted them with applause. Jaskier winked into the crowd, placing one hand on the microphone he settled himself on stage. Antony took his place next to him, he brought the bow up to the strings and gave a sharp intake of breath to indicate the beginning. He began with a quick paced scale, with trills. Once his introduction finished Jaskier began. 

_“Spring is here! Why doesn't my heart go dancing?_

_Spring is here! Why isn't the waltz entrancing?_

_No desire, no ambition leads me,_

_Maybe it's because nobody needs me.”_

Jaskier found his eyes wandering about the bar. Regulars littered the tables around the dance floor. Few of them had their eyes on him, they were too wrapped up in each other. He felt a tug in his heart as he continued singing. 

_“Spring is here! Why doesn't the breeze delight me?_

_Stars appear, why doesn't the night invite me?_

_Maybe it's because nobody loves me._

_Spring is here I hear.”_

Jaskier’s eyes wandered to the bar, and that’s when he noticed him. This man was not a regular at Club Mythe. He sat at the bar, silver hair pulled back from his face, light brown eyes shining across the room. He wore a black suit, but he was not comfortable in it. His tie was loosened around his neck and the first two buttons were open. A glass of whiskey or scotch, Jaskier couldn’t tell from this distance, in his hand. It was this moment that Jaskier thanked God for instrumental interludes. The man’s wide stature took up a large space at the bar, surrounded by couples, the man remained alone. This peaked Jaskier’s curiosity. 

_“Spring is here! Why doesn't my heart go dancing?_

_Spring is here! Why isn't the waltz entrancing?_

_No desire, no ambition leads me._

_Maybe it's because nobody needs me._

_Spring is here! Why doesn't the breeze delight me?_

_Stars appear, why doesn't the night invite me?”_

Jaskier hummed in harmony with Antony’s playing. His eyes never leaving the man at the bar. The man seemed to be intent watching the few couples on the dance floor, he glanced away from them and up to Jaskier. Amber meeting hazel. Time froze as they locked eyes. The dancers and band fell away until it was just the two of them. Jaskier smiled at the other man, who blinked a few times, then quickly glanced away. Even through the distance Jaskier saw the faint blush spreading across the other man’s cheeks. 

_“Maybe it's because nobody loves me,_

_Spring is here I hear.”_

Jaskier kept his eyes on the other man, who took a deep taste of the drink in his hand then glanced back at the singer. As the instrumentalists brought the song to close, Jaskier tilted his head in the man’s direction. The man in turn raised his glass in a slight acknowledgement of the other man. It was this moment that Jaskier decided, he was not going to be singing songs about not being loved for very much longer. 


End file.
